


Exalting Life in Death

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fix-It, Lazarus Pit, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa would do anything for Sara. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exalting Life in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a lasting gift.

Even as Oliver repeated his words, that Sara was dead and it was all because she returned to this city of decay and death, Nyssa didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She had just seen Sara beautiful and alive not too long ago.

Sara should be alive.

Nyssa clenched her fist and fought her instincts to destroy both Oliver and everything he loved. Maybe it wasn't his fault, but he could be the focus of her wrath.

"You have failed me," she said, bitterness laced in every word. "Oliver Queen, you have failed me and I should kill you for what you have allowed to happen."

His friends startled behind them, but Oliver didn't even flinch. "I understand you want vengeance, but I am not the one who killed her. Someone unknown shot the woman we love with three arrows. Help me find that murderer and bring him to justice."

"You and I have two vastly different ideas about what justice is." Nyssa took in a steadying breath. "Where is her body? I want to see it."

Felicity stepped a little closer, hesitant to be in her range. "I can take you to her grave if you want. We buried her."

Burial. Good, that was good. She didn't know what she'd have done if they had cremated her body.

Nyssa nodded sharply. Death was only the beginning. If her father had taught her anything, it was that brutal lesson.

*

It was a simple grave and Nyssa fell to her knees as she touched the tombstone. Felicity hung back and the world faded away to her and Sara's grave. She was going to fix this and she was the only one who could do it. Her family held a closely guarded secret. It was a secret she had not even told Sara about and she loved Sara deeply.

Nyssa rose to her feet and glanced back at Felicity. If she was going to transport Sara's body and bring it back with her to Nanda Parbat, she was going to have to do so without any of Sara's friends knowing. Nyssa couldn't risk the possibility that one of them might try to stop her.

"You can leave me alone now."

Felicity nodded and Nyssa waited until the woman was gone before touching the tombstone once more. It wouldn't take long to make her arrangements for transportation.

"You are going to come back to me, Sara. You are going to fly once more and I will never let you fall again. I swear it as the Heir to the Demon."

It took only a few short phone calls to make her arrangements and she waited at the grave for her men to arrive. She stood back as they took their shovels out.

"Take very good care of this body, men. If it becomes damaged, I will take your heads as payment."

Nyssa watched them carefully as they dug up Sara's body and placed her in a new, clean coffin. Sara was so pale, but she was still quite beautiful. Nyssa caressed Sara's cheek with her knuckles. Sara hadn't been dead for long and already Nyssa was calculating in her head how long Sara would need to be submerged.

"You're going home with me, my love."

When her men closed the lid on the coffin, she gestured for them to lift it. They carried the coffin into the truck and she slid into the passenger seat in the front.

The journey to Nanda Parbat took too long for Nyssa's tastes. With every minute Sara was dead, Nyssa felt the overwhelming urge to erupt in rage. She was cool, calm, and steady in most situations, but that was never the case when it came to Sara. Sara always knew how to push her buttons and that hadn't changed even in death.

When they reached the city, Nyssa dismissed her men and took a different truck on her own. This was something only she could do. Her secret was buried deep within a cavern twenty miles away from Nanda Parbat. She drove as far as she could before she abandoned the truck. Nyssa opened the coffin lid and brushed a few stray hairs away from Sara's face.

"We're almost there, my love. Soon we'll be reunited." Nyssa lifted Sara out of the coffin and cradled her in her arms.

She carried Sara through the forest until she reached a small opening along some rocks. It was covered by vines and Nyssa moved the vines aside before carrying Sara inside. The cavern itself was gigantic and Nyssa walked through it, stepping down some stairs that were carved into the rock.

At the bottom of the cavern was a bubbling pool of liquid. At the very sight of it, Nyssa felt a loosening in her chest and she began to smile. This was one of her inheritances as an al Ghul. Nyssa knelt down and let Sara sink into the pool, letting her sink beneath the surface.

Then she waited.

It took hours for the Lazarus Pit to work its magic, but Nyssa waited patiently. She knew it would resurrect Sara.

Then suddenly the surface of the water broke and Nyssa reached into the pool with her gloved hand to pull Sara out. Sara was choking, soaking wet, and Nyssa rubbed her back to soothe her.

She spoke in Arabic, telling Sara that everything was going to be all right and that she was safe. Sara was safe again.

Nyssa reached for a nearby dusty blanket and wrapped it around Sara's body. Sara was alive. She was _alive_.

It wasn't until Sara stopped shivering that she looked at Nyssa with confusion written all over her face. "Where am I? What happened?" She must have flinched because Sara narrowed her eyes. "Nyssa? You can tell me whatever it is. I can handle it."

"But can I, my love? It has been a rough few days." Nyssa cupped Sara's face and kissed her. "I will tell you everything, but give me some time before I can do that. What do you remember?"

Sara furrowed her brow before she looked down. "I remember going to Starling City. I remember-" Sara faltered and she grew silent.

Nyssa kissed her once more. "You are safe now. I am not only Heir to the Demon, but I am heir to a Lazarus Pit."

"Lazarus Pit?"

"It has a unique ability to heal and, in certain cases, can resurrect a person from beyond the grave. Only an al Ghul knows the locations of a Lazarus Pit. I," Nyssa cut off to take in a shaky breath. "I couldn't let you go, not again. Not ever again. Sara, I love you."

Sara gave her an unsteady smile. "I love you, too. Nyssa, you brought me back to _life_ using your family's secret pit. That is so beyond anything I've ever known." Sara stumbled forward, her lips crashing into Nyssa's.

Nyssa held her tight as she melted into the kiss. Sara kissed her like she was never going to see Nyssa again. If Nyssa could help it, she'd never let that happen. They'd come too far for that.

When Sara could stand, Nyssa helped her to her feet and led her out of the cavern. Sara rested her head against Nyssa's shoulder and Nyssa wrapped her arm around Sara's waist.

"Does anyone else know about me? That I'm alive again?" Sara asked when they reached the truck.

Nyssa shook her head. "I stole your body away in secret. I didn't want them to stop me."

Sara gave her a wry smile. "I don't think my friends would have stopped you." She placed her hand on Nyssa's arm. "Thank you, Nyssa, for doing this for me. You've given me a lasting gift that I can never repay for."

Nyssa glanced at her. "I would do anything for you. Revealing my secret is but one minor thing I would do."

Sara leaned back in her seat, her eyes closing. "I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind. I'm so tired."

"That would be one of the side effects of the Lazarus Pit. Go and rest. I'll watch over you."

As Nyssa drove, she continued to glance over to Sara's side. Her beloved was alive. Once they returned to Nanda Parbat, she was going to give Sara a little longer to rest before asking her who killed her. Then Nyssa was going to take her bow and hunt the bastard down. But until then, she was going to take in Sara's presence and be comforted by her.


End file.
